The Trials and Tribulations of Lexington High
by kamacze
Summary: This story is more of a crossover and is set in highschool (along with its ups and downs, also expect some infighting) has some romance: V/B G/C K/18 and others. The story is definetly orginal and a must read so please R & R.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of theses characters 

They are taken from DBZ……

Yeah what's new @.@ ::rolls eyes::

List of teachers:

Cell Magami:         gym teacher (sport coach)

Piccolo Ustachi:    English

Master Yoshi:        Art

"she'll be here any minute how do I look"

"tumbled"

"what! WHAT! I LOOK TUMBLED!"

"you asked me how you looked….. ouch, ow, stop Chi-chi, stop! No not my snack, please don't ….NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"that should teach you….tumbled" she shakes her head angrily

"Oh stop that crying Goku its just a chocolate bar"

"It was the last one I had on me, I will starve"

"Oh shut up you only think of your stomach"

"It's not my fault that it talks really loud"

"I'll by you another one if you get off the floor and stop crying"

"Mean it?"

"Yeah Goku-- shut up I see her. BULMA! Over here" she turns to her cheerleader friends 

"You guys ready, 1, 2, 3!"

All:     "B TO THE U L!    M TO THE IS A!  

       _I SAID_ B TO THE UL!  M TO THE IS A

       _LAST TIME_ B TO THE UL! M TO THE IS A

       'SUP BULMA,  HOW'Z U'R FLIGHT 2DAY!!" 

It ends with the typical cheerleader kicks and jumps (**^ . ^) **

All eyes are on Bulma in the airport, she turns beet red (you can't get any redder than this)

She gulps and takes a few slow steps towards them, but Chichi runs to her like a wild rampaging tornado.

"Chichi stop. Stop! CHICHI STOP YOU"RE GONNA CRASH INTO ME!!! HELP!!! SOMEONE STOP HER!!!!" too late

Bulma sprawls on the floor taking Chichi with her, Chichi doesn't bother with getting up she just rained hugs on her. 

"Chichi your choking me…I can't breath!"

"Oh sorry about that"

Bulma gets up and dusts herself "Honestly Chichi, if you weren't my best friend I would pummel you."

Chichi sheepishly ducks her head "yeah I guess I was a little tooo enthusiastic."

"A little!?! Try a lot!!!"

Chichi takes Bulma's shoulder "let me introduce you to everyone"

"those two are Britney and Christina, their twins kinda kooky you know. That's Lita and that's Michelle, that's Buffy and that's Jesse, the newbies will be here when school starts with the rest of the group."

"how about me Chichi?"

"Oh forget him, he is not important."

"But Chichi.."

She rolls her eyes "She knows you, she doesn't need to be introduced to you"

"Oh yeah I forgot"

Bulma rolls her eyes and mutters, "Some things never change."

"Hey, where are your parents?"

"Shut up Goku"

"You wanna keep a hush on that if you want to go to her party.'

"What party? I'm not throwing a party…Chichi"

Chichi slowly backs away "Well about that.. well you see I kinda told them you were going to host a party…. at you know your house.."

"You did what! A PARTY!!! CHICHI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

"Take it easy B, I just thought…I mean your parents weren't going to be home

"I'M NOT HAVING IT!!"

"You got to I told everyone."

"YOU DID WHAT!!!! WHY ARE YOU BACKING AWAY!?!"

"Lets get out of here goku…Goku? Where are you Goku." She spots Goku running around a corner "Don't leave me with her. Wait up!"

Bulma seeing them making their breakaway runs after them swinging her purse over her head. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!! WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU, YOU WILL LITERALLY BE ABLE TO KISS YOUR ASS!!"

She catches up with Chichi and Bulma raises her purse to strike "Oh please don't hurt me"

Sudennly a cop jars Bulma hands and press them into handcuffs, surprised Bulma drops her purse "what's happening"

"We received a complaint, please come with us"

_two hours later_

"Its all your fault Chichi, this was my first day and I spent it in a cell."

"I'm sorry… still best buds?"

"Of course,..hey where's Goku?"

"Don't even remind me, he totally bailed on us I'm going to kill when school starts"

"Why not tomorrow?"

She makes a face "he has _football practice_"

Bulma shakes her head in sympathy and they put their arms around each other (its not what you think) in a comradely way.

"when does school start Chi?"

"In 3 days"

"3 days till my imprisonment"

they both sigh "at least I'll see goku and the rest of the gang"

"The rest of the gang?"

"You'll meet them tomorrow, they're all pretty cool."

"It's a date, see ya!"

"what about a ride?"

"I got one ordered when we were in."

"au voir"

Bulma shakes her head at Chichi's attempt at french "goodbye is "au revoir" not au voir. Night"

They drive away.

_The Next Day_

Telephone rings 

"mouchi mouchi ^.^"

"Hey Chi its Marron, Lunch"

"When did'ya come back?"

"It doesn't matter'—"3 pm yesterday'—"slept the whole'—"shut up Marron' your not nice Lunch"

Chichi looks at her telephone, appalled, thinking _I swear if I didn't know they were twins I would they had split personalities_—"Chi?"

"Huh? Oh sorry what?"

"well the Numbers are returning some time tomorrow, but _ow_ stop it! _Ow_ Lunch! Word has it that their old school'---"Get off Lunch _I_ was talking' "I'm _sick_ of you and _your_ talking' "what_ever_, so Chi their like _totally_ moving us to Lexington high y'know, the new school they were building, well like its finished' _click **another** phone is picked up_ "The super high' "yeah I bet the Numbers are like _totally_ happy, I mean their _old _buds are gonna be there' "Marron is worried about her rep slippin with new competition' _snickers_ "Stuff it limp shit! Why don't you hang out with _your _friends, if you have any that is, we _so_ don't need your kind!' "My kind? Why don't you tell me what _my kind_ is, better yet why don't you tell it to my face!' "Rock, punk gang shit! Why don't you act like a _lady_ instead of doing the tomboyish shit!, uh to think I'm related to you! You, you , you Man Slut.' "Oh no you didn't, you so didn't! I'm _so_ gonna pound the living shit of ya, then stuff your head in your ass and when I'm done you'll fucking be cheering through your pompom swinging ass!' _click_ "The bitch whore! Chi I want her name on the fucking _un_cool list you hear me! I disown her, she's not my sister she's not even related to me, she must be adopted, well I'll get them to take her Back!" _Click._

Chichi looks at her phone, shakes her head and mutters "it must be P.M.S. or something" she hangs up "How the hell can they survive living together, and to think their twins"

"Its their mom" Chichi gasps at the intrusion, jumps in surprise and clumsily falls.

"I still remember her, she is a general or something---uh you 'kay?" she asks as she looks at Chichi's predictment.

She had her feet awkwardly stuck up in the air with her body squeezed through the space between the bed and the wall. 

"Help I'm like stuck"

_an hour later_

"This is not funny B, pull harder."

"I am! Your just not budging" she says between a fit of laughter.

The doorbell rings 

"Where 're you going?"

"Answering the door"

"No! You are so _not_ leaving me here, not like this… B! ….B!….COME BACK ! please… please…I'm SORRY…I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DONT!…Be a friend…I HATE YOU… I HOPE YOU CAN SLEEP AT NIGHT 

Bulma opens the door

"Oh hey Goku"

"Hi'---- scream 'uh is that Chichi?"

Bulma smiles indulgingly as a sweat drop forms on her face

"It's a long story"

"How could you B…. how could you let Goku see me like that"

"He said he wouldn't tell'--- "shut up Bulma, this is Goku we're talking about. Anyone can weasel his life 'outta' of him if they wanted."

Uncomfortable pause

"Take it easy'—"No, you _don't_ get it do you? Lexington high is an excellent idea for our parents and the rest of the taxpayers. One school, one _huge ass_ school, able to fit all the students of the five schools in it. Excellent idea they say, all the tax money is going to one school they say, I guess _they_ forgot about our infamous rivalry, forgot that we redefined the word and perfected war to an art. But they listen, no, we will all forget about it and be glad to be friends and make up. Well that may happen in fairytales but not in life! You can't dispel a 10-year history of rivalry in a week, you would be hard press in a year. They don't understand that if they put us together it will cause much strain and something will snap. And trust something will give and it won't be pretty."

Bulma blankly stares at her with eyes full of fear.

"I already have problems, I don't _fucking need_ anymore. If _any _of them hear of this I swear to you they won't _ever_, and I mean _ever_ allow me to live it down. So now you know, we're not going to school we're entering a war zone and survival is of the utmost importance." 

Chichi lock eyes with Bulma and holds it "So now you know."

Uh, I just realized I didn't use the teachers in this story, oh well their coming up. Sorry to all teenybopper fans, they're going to get some verbal bashing in the next chapters. It is just for laughs, I repeat it is _just for laughs_, so no, NO hate mail!

Sorry about the somewhat cliffhanger ending, you'll find out that I do that a lot. I'm sorry if you don't like one of the anime series that I crossed over, but I made a huge attempt at making them interesting, failing that at least funny.

Till next time CYA R&R


End file.
